


Neighbor Steve

by depressingbrew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, College, Dorms, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: Bucky thinks he's being stalked by his literal wet dream.Meanwhile, Steve starts thinking he can speak to the dead.Half of this is based on a true story.





	Neighbor Steve

**Author's Note:**

> If perhaps one of you knows where this story is based off, just by chance- know I'm not who you think I am. I know someone in that community is also named brew.   
> To the rest of the internet:   
> None of this actually happened to me, just funny stories I heard on the internet.

University was great for him. Really the time of his life. In fact, sometimes he worried about it.

If this was it. But for now, he was bent on enjoying it.

He lived with his best friends, in a mixed dorm for the third year now. Natasha his Russian tutor and wingman. Wanda who was nurturing and the all-time best platonic cuddler and Clint who always seemed to magically have Pizza, and came with a service dog, Lucky who made everyone’s housing cost drop, but yet they’d all probably pay more to have him anyways. 

Clint’s disability needs also go them into the new dorm with a kitchen and two bathrooms, boy did Bucky choose the right friends. 

Even after Brock, things were great.

He had his own room.

His major’s program was amazing, hands-on robotics, plus he scored a spot in the Stark Internship program, which was paid. Well. Let's just say he bought most the shared food. Bucky had it going on despite the late hours. Not that he got to use his now private room that often, surely next year it’d be filled by someone if they didn’t find another roommate, he just got lucky this year that nobody else was willing to take that asshole’s spot. Thank god for freshmen dorms and floors. 

You might be wonder, ok, you can stop gloating, we get it, your life is on track and is great.

Well, Bucky thinks he might have a stalker. 

A very hot one.

Tall.

Ripped as hell.

Blonde.

Ocean blue eyes that skitter away from eye contact.

It sounds great except the stalking part. He's actually not quite sure why someone like that would choose Bucky of all people to stalk. Bucky wasn’t bad looking per se… he just wasn’t very good at grooming. Or self-preservation. Or dressing up. Or looking anything other than a homeless person. On days he went to the lab he trecked a large backpack full of whatever he might need to survive a few days because you never know with Tony Stark and the Nerd Herd. He swears that man only consumes coffee. 

One of the many wonders of the man he’d yet to debunk.

On his way back he’d always have grease marks all over him. He pulled late nights whenever he was at and had permanent dark bags under his eyes, as well as just shit genetics normally a sunken in sickly look. Lots of fun. Oh and the fact that he hadn’t gotten a haircut in a year. Part of the after of living with an asshole boyfriend thing. Really unfortunate let's not think about that now. Also, of course, there was his ‘RBF’ something him and his roommates have bonded over dearly. Except for Wanda. Poor Wanda must have been terrified. Although Natasha did say his RBF was a valid case, she also commonly claimed that when his brain drifted off he had sex eyes. 

Whatever the fuck that meant to her, he wasn’t sure, he’s been strictly dickly since high school junior year.

Well, he could say his brain tends to do that a lot, especially in situations like now, where Hottie Stalker was walking towards him late at night as he was trying to get into his dorm. You see, Bucky would normally go by the rules of the more homeless you look the fewer crazies will bug you. Unless they're like Psychopaths then you might look like an easy target.

He’d like to think his university had less of those but it was a top performing school. 

Well shit.

Hot Stalker seemed to be immersed in his phone tho so Bucky pretended to be also while casually look up. But eventually, he looked up and saw Bucky he awkwardly tried to wave at him. 

Well fuck now Bucky knew he was supposed to know this guy Bucky put his hand up in response. And scrambled up to his dorm.

Once he got inside Natasha and her boyfriend Sam, who lived across the hall, we’re curled up on the couch with Clint and Lucky lying on the floor and Wanda perched in an armchair with some work it looked like. She was a TA for some introductory class and she seemed to be grading papers. They were all watching some shitty comedy movie that was boring enough for them to all actually pay attention to Bucky when he entered the common room. 

“You look like you just got mugged,” Natasha said making Clint burst out laughing, a high pitched sound for someone with such a low voice. It was the kind of laugh that was so obnoxious you couldn’t help but smile.    
“Doesn’t he always?” Clint yelled. Bucky assumed he must have taken out his hearing aids. 

“Are you alright dude?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just a bit spooked.” He said his eyes darting to Natasha, then to the end credits of the movie which we’re now playing. Nobody seemed to mind missing the end of the movie.

Bucky was more perplexed about Sam’s arm around Natasha and how perfectly cute and domestic they looked. 

Her eyes narrowed as if she could see the gears turning in her head. She had told him it was casual. That her and Sam were just… just sex. This was not just sex. 

This was far from it.

Despite the surprise, he had no qualms with Sam. If Natasha were to pick any guy to actually give her time of day to, he was happy it was Sam. He was really nice, and Bucky knew if she let him, he’d be following her around like a puppy dog. 

Sam rose from the couch, gently moving Natasha to lean on a pillow, instead, she just fell over in his place and Bucky had to try his hardest to now start scream laughing about how she was actually pouting. “I should go, I got work pretty early tomorrow. I really had a good time to Natasha, thank you for inviting me.”    
“Thanks for the food! Bucky is too busy to feed us anymore.” Clint yelled from the ground, except this time I was muffled by golden retriever fur. This momentary distraction also gave Nat the time she needed to put herself back together.

“Yes, thank you it was lovely.” She said already standing and walking Sam to the door. He gave everyone that toothy smile and waved and She walked him across the hall. It was literally 2 feet. 

“You never shut up, do you?” Wanda says squinting her eyes at Clint as if she needed glasses to see his stupidity.

“What?” He said, moving the fur to look at her.

“They were obviously having a moment, next time let Nat say she liked the food.” 

“What? A moment? I thought she was just fucking him… well, I guess that explains a lot of tonight.”    
Wanda facepalmed.

“Buddy, you know how Nat said she doesn't have time to paint her nails but then she shows up with a perfect manicure? It’s one of those things.” 

“Oh like the bath bombs?”   
“Bath bombs?” Both him and Wanda say at the same time.

“Yeah she hoards them, I was going to borrow one of her shirts and I found them in a drawer.” He mused. Wanda and Bucky looked at each other with wonders.

Luckily for Clint, the interrogation was over with the return of Natasha.

And Bucky’s began. “Ok, Spill.” She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Bucky dropped all his bags and sat down on the couch.

“I think I’m being stalked.”   
“Oh, no honey…” Wanda said setting down the completely forgotten papers. Clint reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his hearing aids and slipped them back in. 

“Who is it?” He said, face frowning. He knew what they all were thinking.0   
“I don’t know him! But it’s… he's really hot.”   
“Oh?” Natasha said now using Bucky’s lap as a pillow. She once told him his thighs were thicker than hers and he had birthing hips. He really didn’t understand any of that considering he doesn't think he could ever give birth given his anatomy, and that the technology probably wouldn’t be available within his lifetime, but know knows maybe he’ll get injected with gamma rays and live a couple extra 100 years. He still wasn’t sure if that was her hinting nicely that he should go to the gym more. Although the more he worked out the more his thighs seemed to grow. Whatever, learn to love. He stroked her hair mindlessly, as long as her head wasn’t on his dick he was fine. 

“Not ‘Oh’ this should ‘Oh no!’ because leave it dumb Bucky Barnes to think his stalker is attractive and attraction on the brink of delving into a stupid teensy tiny crush.” He sighed dramatically.

“That is an ‘Oh no’,” Natasha said and she patted his arm.

“When did you notice?”   
“Well about a week ago I thought I’d recognized him. He kept looking up at me across the library. Then I noticed we had a similar route but in opposite directions, like I was entering the library when he was leaving it, or at the train station, I get on at the same spot. You know sometimes that stuff just happens but he seemed to be watching me the entire time? Then I thought wow maybe he just noticed this too. But then I saw him at my work.”   
“Well, Stark Tower is a big building.” Wanda reasoned. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did you ever think that he thought you were the stalker? What if this was all turned around and he's confessing to his friends right now. Whoaaaaa.” Clint lays back on the floor staring at the ceiling and Lucky lays his head on Clint. This is when Bucky thought about how much weed Clint smoked to get through that movie.

“Of course not! How can you accidentally stalk someone?” Bucky yelled, what if he was!? “Well I saw him coming out of our dorm, and I was hoping regardless, maybe you guys knew him.”   
“There are a lot of attractive men in this dorm,” Natasha said with a deadpan. 

“Well, he’s tall and muscular…”

“Like I go to the gym to take selfies, or I’m a freak with an aspiration to be a cloud.”   
“He's definitely a gym rat, but like he wears it wells, no scary steroid looks.”    
“What else?” Clint said this time.

“Blonde, not like Clint’s though, like a lighter blonde, honey… corn. Corn Blonde, short crop but I think its swooped back most the time or under a ballcap so I can't really tell.”    
“I honestly can imagine who would want to stalk you based off what you wear outside this dorm room,” Natasha confessed.

“THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!” Bucky sighed, maybe he was tired and making something out of nothing, and being ridiculous.

“His eyes are blue. Ocean Blue.”   
“How do you know this?” Wanda blurted.

“I… he’s hot okay! The library. That's how I know. Also, he can't do eye contact, every time we’d pass his eyes would meet mine and then he’d panic and look somewhere else. It's his behavior that's suspicious.”   
“I dunno, there are a lot of blonde dudes in this dorm. I don't know about how many of them are ripped.”    
“Is it Thor?”   
“No he said the hair was short cropped, you can see Thor’s hair even under the cap.” Wanda hmmed.

“He’s dating Jane, you know Jane Buck.”   
“Yeah she's in my major.” he mumbled, “I know Thor too guys.”   
“Sorry, It’s hard to remember because you never go out with us,” Natasha said sarcastically.

“Okay, Sorry I have an important internship-”   
“If you told Tony Stark you were invited to a party he’d cry and drive you there himself.” Clint laughed   
“No Happy would drive us.”   
“Semantics!” Nat yelled.   
“I go to the bar all the time with you guys, I’m always there for trivia… Trivia! I’ve seen him at Trivia!” 

“And he has to be a student because he was in the library, and he was coming from our dorm alone, Have you seen him enter?”   
“No, but I was entering through the side door where you have to use your key to leave!”   
“So he has to live in our dorm?” Wanda concluded.

“Yes. C’mon doesn’t you guys know everyone at the bar.” He whined.

“It’s on the tip of my tongue, I was just listening to someone talk about someone… Oh, let us sleep on it okay? Tomorrow is Saturday, everyone has the morning free, right?”   
“Yeah, my shift is in the afternoon,” Clint said. 

“Meeting adjourned,” Wanda said and then pat his shoulder. Natasha sat up and wandered around making her night time tea.

Bucky eventually got his greasy ass off the couch and took a nice hot shower to forget about his Hot Stalker. 

When he woke up he was first, as his school schedule was pretty early in the mourning. Bucky was not a morning person but he was a pancake and coffee person so he got to work. He might as well make breakfast.

Within the hour everyone is roused (Clint via Natasha’s shoe), nobody had any answers or any clues.

Despite having cooked, It was Bucky's turn to take out the trash and he could give zero fucks because he was aching from the fucking work out Tony gave him yesterday. Besides, their trash shoot was finally working again. He walked out in his shorts that were a little too short and a retro Stark Tech graphic T-shirt that was a little large on him, he had gotten worm cooking so he left his normally favored cardigan or fluffy robe on his barstool. He hauled the trash out the door before he heard voices realizing someone else was in the hallway. He looked up to find his face about 2 feet away from a muscular back leaning against the wall of their dorm room, weirdly close to their door.    
Bucky stood frozen, listening to the guy’s deep voice angerly speak on the line. He seemed to be arguing with someone named Sharon. It was him. Hot Blonde Staler Guy.

He was shirtless, wearing some lowriding jeans so Bucky could see the Hanes logo of his underwear peeking over. 

His hot maybe-stalker is standing shirtless in his hallway and Bucky is very thirsty. He quickly throws himself back inside and slides down the door dramatically.

“Whoa,” Clint says, trying to blink his brain cells into action,   
“Myhotmaybestalkleisoutside.”

“What?” Natasha barked, sleep making her grouchy.

“The hot maybe-stalker is shirtless outside our door on the phone.” He said.

Natasha grumbled taking her mug and forcing him to stand up, then she whipped open the door and walked out, he could hear the guy stop mid-conversation, probably startled by Natasha. 

“OH, it’s you! Stay here.” She commanded, she must have gotten a response Bucky didn’t hear because she stomped back in satisfied.

“It’s Neighbor Steve!”    
Clint and Wanda thus started bursting out laughing. It went on for a bit and Bucky saw Natasha giggling in the corner like a mad woman.

“NEIGHBOR STEVE? A DANGEROUS STALKER?” Clint yelled. Bucky shushed him but it didn’t seem to help. “SORRY THEY’RE IN MY ROOM,” He said pointing to his ears but made no motion to get up and get them, bent on using is 20% hearing and lip-reading skills.   
“Good one Buck. Oh my god.” Wanda wiped the tears.

“Who’s Neighbor Steve? What?” Bucky was so utterly confused. 

“Sam’s Roommate! He literally lives across the hall! God, I’d say I was stupid and should forget my career to become a spy- but no wonder we were so stumped!” Nat sighed the way people do when they’ve exhausted themselves from laughing.   
“Still in the dark here.” 

“His name is Steve Rogers, and when he first started here he was a skinny kid with nothing on his body, he met the right people and apparently had another growth spurt. He was already pretty tall though before he bulked up.” Wanda mused.

“He’s just really kind, but in the Mr. Rogers Neighborhood, there's always a lesson. I bet he’s shirtless because he gave it to a homeless person, hold on.” She got up and threw open the door again, this time they could all see the very shirtless Steve Rogers, ripped as Bucky’s wet dreams standing awkwardly in the hallway. 

It was an open hallway, which is what made it so hilarious, a breeze flew by and Bucky could see the goosebumps on him and… his nipples were hard. Oh god, Bucky why.

Why Bucky.

Why.

“Steve, how did you lose your shirt?” He looked very confused to see the set of roommates peering out of their dorm from very positions of the kitchen. 

“I… I went out to get some more milk and some girl ran up to me and ripped it off me. She was very much still intoxicated. Don’t worry, I escorted her back to her room, and assured her roommate was watching her so she wouldn’t choke if she threw up.” 

They all burst out laughing. 

Bucky was even. Because out of all things.

“She  ripped it off you?”   
“She was  _ very _ intoxicated.”   
“I really want to believe you.”   
“It was Darcy Lewis. She screamed ‘let me see those titties'.”    
“That's sexual assault Steve,” Wanda said with a frown.

“Well… we’re friends so… Darcy really needs some help, I wasn’t hurt in any way by the experience, but I’m sure she was, why make it worse for her?”   
Everyone started laughing even harder and Poor Steve was left standing out in the cold without a shirt being interrogated by a bunch of hyenas in their pajamas. 

“Can I go now?”   
“No. Come here,” Natasha commanded. Bucky watched his Adam's apple move as he involuntarily swallowed. If he weren't terrified. He entered the door like it was a portal to a magical universe.

“CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR,” Clint yelled shivering, severing himself pancakes. He eventually just put a warm pancake to his face and sighed, soaking in the pancake warmth.

Steve looked accosted and gingerly shut the door. He then wrapped his arms up in a defiant position, his left hand was awkwardly grabbing his right… tit. Bucky didn’t think pecs quite described the size of the muscles.

“So. Steve.” Natasha said crossing her legs on her stool. She seemed to get a kick out of it. Bucky tried to look small busying himself by washing dishes he’d normally force everyone else to clean. Wanda lifted her eyebrow at him.

“Yes?”    
“Why did you decide to have a phone call right outside our dorm room before getting a shirt in 40 degree weather?” 

“I… I got a very urgent personal call, that I was hoping to be away from nosy roommates.” His eyes narrowed at Natasha. Ok. He sassed Natasha. Everyone was now on high alert.

“Yes but why in front of our door?”   
“Natasha, you do know I’m your… I’m Sam’s roommate right?” 

“And?”   
“I was in front of my door too… I was pacing for god sake!”   
“Yes, but did you know Bucky was going to take out the trash just then?” Wanda pressed, joining in on the fun because nobody back talks Natasha. Straight answers, no sass only.     
“Bucky? Whos- no for god sake!” He was getting frustrated. Bucky disappeared behind the island counter as if he were putting things away on a low shelf in mortification. It was obvious that Bucky had just been really tired lately, Neighbor Steve probably walked that route every day but was too busy helping little old ladies cross the road for the power-walking Bucky to notice. He looked around but there was really no escape. So he quickly finger-combed his hair and stood up

“Whos Bucky?” Natasha repeated.

“I’m asking you!”    
“Bucky? The guy you’ve been stalking? Whos trying to hide behind the counter?” Wanda said right as he stood up. He knew his face flushed as he saw Steve’s eyes flicker to him, his eyebrows lit up.

“I’m not hallucinating.” Steve then slowly sat down in the middle of the floor, despite the couch being two paces away.  “Thank god.” 

They all just stared at each other. “WHAT THE FUCK?” Clint yelled.

“Excuse me?” Bucky finally said. 

Steve whipped his head up, “I thought I was going crazy, this… this is a long story, can I go get a shirt?” He stood up. Glancing at Bucky again like he was a miracle.

“No.” All three of Bucky’s roommates said.

“Bucky go get a shirt for Steve, Clint go get your fucking aids.” Clint scrambled off his chair, apparently thinking about it already. Bucky turned and frowned at her. She gave him that ‘you better’ look back and he gave her back an ‘I’m acting tough but I'm embarrassed/scared/in distress’ and she gave him back an ‘it’s going to be alright’ with a small smile. 

“What?” Steve said looking back and forth between them. Bucky quickly grabbed one of the oversized shirts he owned. Usually, he used them as night shirts (like the one he was wearing now), but he got a few new ones from Tony last week. For some reason, Tony likes to get Bucky a t-shirt where ever he goes somewhere. Bucky pulled out one at random. 

Reentering the common room he saw Natasha had now had everyone sat on the floor eating pancakes at the large coffee table that they always banged their shins on because it was frankly too large for their space. But today It worked out nicely as a breakfast table. Steve rose, to meet Bucky.

He awkwardly gave the shirt to Steve who took it carefully, studying Bucky as if he’d really disappear.  He threw it over his head like some hunky guy in commercial selling sex. Well, a commercial using sex to sell. Neighbor Steve as ripped as he was, was also probably too pure to sell sex.

Bucky honestly hoped he was wrong.

“Thank you.” He said to Bucky but aimed it at Natasha. 

“Sit down.” Steve sat back in his place as she commanded.

Bucky looked for a spot, and there was his plate, sitting right between Natasha and Steve. Natasha was sure this was so she could glare at him across the table, as well as nudge Bucky over.

Mastermind she was.

“Begin.”    
“Uh…” His eyes flickered to Bucky. Bucky really wished he put that robe back on because he’s sure he looks a mess and at least with the robe he’d still look like a mess but feel a bit more secure. Natasha felt this and put her hand on his leg and rubbed it a bit reassuringly. “So I guess I started to think I was going crazy…”   
“Yes, we’ve understood that part,” Wanda said, eager to hear.

“So uh I guess it started with you and Sam. Sam isn’t quite an open book, he also doesn’t gush. But if you get him in nostalgia zone, he’ll tell you a lot. So he was trying to pretend you guys were just friends, and that's all he wanted. But he said you guys used to have five roommates but one left, I’m assuming that’s untrue because James isn’t here.”

They all blinked at him.

“Oh!” Bucky exclaimed before his brain could catch up, all heads were swiveled to him. “I uh go by Bucky but James is my first name.”   
Steves' eyes went wide with realization.

“So… you… you’re James. The fourth and only roommate.”   
“Yes.” He tentatively said worried Steve would start to have a meltdown. Steve just put his hands in his head.

“Fuck.” Clint actually started patting his back like he understood Steve’s inner turmoil in the way the rest of them were so lost at doing.

“I still don’t understand the-” Bucky began a bit softer.

“The problem is your so fucking silent! You look like you’re going to murder me! I thought I was being haunted by the 5th roommate's dead ghost! I thought he died!”   
Natasha snorted and Bucky was shocked into silence. 

“5th roommate got kicked out, for a good reason,” Wanda grumbled.

Natasha was about to open her mouth, now fiery with memory but Bucky beat her to it “Can we not… at least now.” Bucky said looking at his plate. 

“Yes, Sorry…” She said. She turned to Steve, “There are only 4 people living in this dorm apartment, and I can assure you we sage it regularly. 

“Yeah, we have good spiritual energy here.” Clint nodded happily. 

“But he’s- you…”   
“I have no social life. Fine. Are you happy?” He turned to Natasha glaring.

She looked triumphant in him finally admitting it. “Neighbor Steve,” Steve groaned at the nickname, “I’m beginning to like your effects on Mr. Barnes here,” Wanda said happily munching on her syrup-less pancakes. The freak.    
“So that's why you’re never around…” They could see the pieces fitting together in Steve’s brain, this wasn’t the most offensive thing Bucky’s been called. Murderous Vengeful Ghost might actually be complementary. “But then why… at night when you…”   
“My internship… I uh got the Stark Engineering internship. Tony Stark is kind of a maniac. I don’t do good with exhaustion… or tiredness. I tend to disintegrate.” Bucky was staring intently at his plate as he was gearing up to shove more pancakes in his mouth before anyone could ask him anything else but he stopped. He looked at Steve, “How come you're leaving the dorm right when I’m getting home every night?” Steve’s face lit up and he was staring at Bucky like he uncovered his deepest darkest secret. Bucky was the one to look away now. He shoved the pancakes in his face and purposefully looked away from Steve.

“Yes Neighbor Steve, why is that?” Wanda said with a giggle   
“Stop calling me that.”   
“What? Neighbor Steve?” Clint chimed in. Clint wasn’t all for interrogation and staying within the conversation, but he did appreciate teasing.

“Yes for got sake, since when is Neighbor a title?”   
“It’s like Mr. Rogers Neighborhood?” Natasha said Steve looked at her like they were speaking Russian again.  That's also probably why Steve got confused in public they tend to speak Russian to fuck with people. 

“My last name is Rogers yes? But I don't get why this is my neighborhood? Yeah, I’m a bit of a suck up, and bullhead but…” Steve seemed to have nothing to say to defend the self accusations he had already placed upon himself.

Bucky dropped his fork, “You… people have been calling you Neighbor Steve for at least the 3 years you’ve lived in this dorm… and you're telling me no one has shown you the reference?”    
“You didn’t even know who he was until this morning Bucky.” Wanda said with an eyebrow raise, “And Everyone knows Neighbor Steve.” Steve made a frustrated sound that Bucky thought was quite adorable.

Natasha was already on youtube and started playing a clip of Mr. Rogers Neighborhood. They all watched the video of a man singing softly go about his day. Steve’s mouth was left open and his eyebrows knit. 

“How did you not see this, this was my jam!” Clint said thoroughly enjoying the show. He had mouthed along to the theme song.

Once the episode finished they all sat in silence as Natasha paused the queue which was of iconic Britney Spears Performances.    
“I… I”   
“That's you in 30 years, Neighbor Steve,” Natasha smirked

“I don’t sing.” He finally came up with.

Bucky burst out laughing, finding it hilarious. He was warming up to this guy finally. “But you do wear cardigans and say things like ‘Hi fish’?” Steve blushed and looked away.

A loud buzzing sound then came amongst the silence making Steve nearly jump out of his skin. He quickly fished his phone out from his butt pocket. “Ah, shit Sam’s been waiting for me to go jogging.” He stood up. 

“Well, It was nice to finally meet you uh, Bucky. I’m very glad you’re human- and not just because the alternative is your a murderous spirit.” He smiled and glanced around to everyone else who was smirking. 

He started walking around “Wait! We have so many leftovers bring them over. I’m sure you jocks can eat them.”    
“Hey! I-” Natasha full on slapped Bucky. He blinked at her, only Clint heard the noise as Wanda was purposefully making too many banging noises in the kitchen to be heard.

“You’re going to walk that boy to the door and ask him on a date.” She said pointing her finger right into his face, looking into his soul with her determined eyes. 

“What? Nat, no-”   
“That boy has given your ass goo-goo eyes a few too many times for this not to happen. Don’t play coy with me Barnes I know you already have that teensy tiny crush level developing into major crush level now that you know he’s not a stalker, just an idiot.” 

“Nat… I know but… am I ready?”   
“Better than fucking even baby boy.” She stood him up and fixed his hair and marched him over to where Wanda was now circling around the breakfast bar. Steve reached for the baggie of pancakes but Wanda slipped them into Bucky’s hand somehow.    
“Bucky is gonna walk you out, we’re on clean-up duty anyways.” She said winking at Steve.

“Uh, yeah.” He said unsure of what exactly the purpose was, they walked to do the door and exited into the chilly open hallway. Who the fuck builds a building with open hallways in New York? Isn’t that harder?   
Upon closing the door, Bucky turned around to face Steve and awkwardly handed him the bag of pancakes. “Uh thanks for the pancakes, I’m assuming you made them.” 

“Yeah.” Was all he managed, they both rocked on their feet.

“Well thank you again for being a human. I’m glad I’m not crazy.” 

Bucky chuckled slightly, “And thank you for not being a stalker.”    
“Well…”   
“Oh god, what?”   
“I’m an art major, so when I was exiting the building I was going to my studio time, there is always several blocks open in a row late at night, so I can work longer or as long as I need… but I may have timed them to walk past you.”   
“Oh.” That wasn’t what Bucky was expecting.

“I would say it was part of my ghost hunting efforts, but it was also just to see you.”   
“The library?”   
“The library?” Steve said equally confused   
“Every time I go you’re there.”   
“I work in the library that's why,” Steve said with a deep laugh. 

“Oh my god, who are we?” Bucky covered his face. Of course Neighbor Steve worked at a library.

“Couple’ idiots.” Steve said.

Bucky smiled and dropped his hands, “I don’t know about you punk, but I have the Stark Internship.” He grinned.

“Jerk! Couldn’t you just agree.” Steve fake whined, but his fake made a goofy smile. 

“We should hang out sometime.” Bucky bit the bullet.

“I thought you didn’t socialize?”   
“I go to trivia night! And I’m always down at Asgards when I have the night off.”    
“Huh, are you?” Steve said his voice dropping low.

“Yup.”   
“Well, I’ll see you around then.” And Steve entered his dorm room and Bucky totally stared at his tight muscular ass as he went inside his dorm, he paused before shutting it, smirking at Bucky and then closed it.

He stood shivering out in the hallway unsure if this morning was real.

He turned around and as soon as he opened the door he was pulled inside.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Wanda yelled frantically.   
Bucky sighed, knowing this would happen and relayed all the details to his nosy roommates about three times before they finally let him go to process it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Yes there will be more, this was way too PG for me but it got longer as I was cackling like what if Steve had never seen Mr. Rogers Neighborhood... ah.   
> So 'Neighbor Steve' is a real person. The scene where he's outside on the phone with no shirt off is part of the real story. These dorms are based off the real dorms.   
> Just imagine walking out of your dorm to see this ripped guy you've seen all over campus but never realized you lived next to, and he's just OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR WITH NO SHIRT ON IN THIS COLD HALLWAY.   
> In the real story, the person walks past them to get to their class. Neighbor Steve is what the storyteller nicknamed the guy because they didn't know his real name, nor ever found out. But he lived across from them. 
> 
> Thus my brain is like OHHHH SHIIIIIIATTTT.   
> Oh and the storyteller wasn't being stalked, the story was amusing because they knew him in passing at this large school but never realized they were neighbors, and then boom naked in the hallway.   
> Hopefully I have time to write more! I love neighbor!steve and Bucky's dummy thicc thighs.


End file.
